


Baby's First Words

by janai



Series: The Kinder Year [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: Rose and the Doctor get a surprise.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Series: The Kinder Year [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572550
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Baby's First Words

**Author's Note:**

> Some promised fluff. Excuse any typos as I am writing this on my cellphone at my dad's.

"Who is daddy's special girl? Most beautiful baby is all the multiverses, yes you are my brilliant child."

Rose paused in the hallway by the door to the nursery to listen as the Doctor cooed to their daughter. A warm smile graced her lips and love filled her soul as she fell the amusement of husband and baby through her bond.

Bonnie Mae was giggling up a storm at her father's antics. He was blowing raspberries on her pudgy little tummy then kissing the tip of her upturned nose. Rose briefly wondered if her full Time Lord Doctor would have acted like this. Perhaps a moot point since their genetics were incompatible for reproducing. Yet both Doctors were the same man so he probably would have. 

"D...da... da."

Rose brought her hand up to cover her mouth in amazement and hurried into the room. The Doctor looked over his shoulder at her entrance, a proud and excited look on his face.

"Did you hear Rose?" he asked with delight. Rose nodded her head as she dropped her hand; he saw her look of surprise and joy.

"She's only three months old," she stuttered, "how?"

The Doctor wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"She has Gallifreyen genetics in her," he grinned smugly, "she will develop faster than a human child." He was preening as they both looked down at their precious bundle of love.

Bonnie had felt her mum enter the room and looked up at her, a beautific smile on her chubby face.

"Ma...mum...mummy," she giggled happily. She clasped her little hands together and looked very, very smug.

Rose thought she would was going to melt into a happy puddle of goo. She leaned down to plant a soft kiss onto Bonnie's forehead. 

"Yes I am your mummy." She kissed her again as a sudden memory of a little boy and his young mum came to mind.

She stood up, saw the look on the Doctors face as he, too, thought about their trip to war torn London. They hugged each other close as they shared an even happier moment together. 

"Dada...mummy.....poo poo." There was an ominous little gassy sound followed by another giggle.

Both the Doctor and Rose looked down at their happy little prodigy. A smell like rotten eggs drifted up to assail their sense of smell two seconds later.


End file.
